


A Queen's Command

by mrstethras



Series: Paramour of Her Kind [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstethras/pseuds/mrstethras
Summary: The Queen of Ferelden spends an evening with a returning favourite.(a one shot for a discord event.)
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Female Cousland/Oghren (Dragon Age), Oghren/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Sort Of... - Relationship
Series: Paramour of Her Kind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144295
Kudos: 3





	A Queen's Command

"Where's the kid?"

"The _King_ has left for Kirkwall," the Queen corrected. In the same cold tone he remembered, before she'd swapped her sword and shield for sceptre, her shining armour for tightly tailored dresses.

She didn't look half bad either, with her toned waist cinching inward - the corset pressing her tits right up to her collar.

"Heh. So that's why your little entourage brought me here is it? For old times sake?"

The Queen sniffed. A fair eyebrow raised up to the golden band of her crown. She still hadn't looked at him, lazily regarding the courtyard from the window. "Don't flatter yourself, Oghren. There were others..."

"And yet _here I am_."

She rolled her eyes, drinking deeply from her golden goblet. "Tell me you let them _bathe_ you, at the very least?" 

He ignored her question. Of course he _had_ bathed. The handmaids had been encouraging enough. The Queen had sent only her best to prepare him. It was nice enough getting scrubbed down by her horde of pretty women. He wouldn't soon forget the angry elven girl with a blade pressed at his balls.

"Are you gonna share that?" Oghren nodded to the wine held delicately in her bejewelled hand. 

Again, a roll of the eyes, offering him the whole pitcher with a nonchalant flick of her wrist. "You can drink the entire cellar for all I care, _when_ _I'm_ _done_ ," she hissed. "I'm not having your sorry corpse dragged out of my bed again."

"You can't tell me you didn't -" 

"I don't recall inviting you here to reminisce."

Finally, the Queen looked at him. With the very same callousness he'd experienced during the Blightdays. Stone, she was such a raging bitch! Even now, in all her Queenly glory.

"Ugh," he huffed, " _fine_."

It wouldn't be long now. When the servants were dismissed and the doors to her bedchamber closed, when all those ridiculous skirts went up and over her head, he witnessed a whole new side to Bryar Cousland. From that end, she was _always_ smiling.

"Don't just stand there."

He flinched as she rose from her seat abruptly. 

Oghren had almost forgotten how tall she was, golden hair in waves to her waist, beaded and braided, they made little clinking noises with her every move. She eyed him, expressionless. As silently, scornfully judging as the stone statues of their sodding _Andraste_. The Queen looked almost as good as she did as when panting hard, towering over darkspawn filth, the sun glinting off her sheild, flaming sword in her hand. 

"Don't look at me, _I'm_ not going to undress you," she scoffed.

He'd been staring too long - caught in a vague memory of terror, but found it had got his gears going any way. Oghren glanced to the corner of her chamber, where two lethal handmaids stood in wait. "Are _they_?"

"The only time _they_ would touch you, would be to _kill_ you," the Queen assured, but he made note of the slightest smirk. "Hurry it along, I have important matters to attend."

He struggled with shitting _ugly_ , shiny clothes she'd ordered him dressed in, slipping on all the soft satin and silks, clumsily he worked away at the buttons. His shirt open, but askew, he rushed to untie the cord of his trousers. Pants dropping about his ankles, with hands at his hips, Oghren presented himself proudly. The deadly handmaidens failed to stifle their girlish giggling.

"Admit it, you're impressed aren't ya'? Say it."

"Oh, _please_." The Queen clicked her tongue, scolding the women into silence - she wouldn't permit them to answer. "It makes little difference if he doesn't get to use it."

He felt himself stir at her harsh words.

"Leave us."

At the Queen's command, the handmaids rushed for the door, a flurry of whispers and frills as they slipped through the archway. The hinges creaked loudly, wood collided with stone.

"Is this really the best you can do?" she asked, glancing at his semi-arousal, entirely unimpressed. "Perhaps I _did_ send for the wrong -" 

"It's _cold_ in this castle, woman!"

The Queen huffed, gliding towards the bed with the same grace she had always shown in battle. The neat sway of her hips, the long glide of her legs. Kneeling at the very end of the four poster bed, gathering her skirts up to her belly, careful not to crease them too terribly. Her knees knocked against the hard oak frame, she laid flat against the sheets. Unveiling her pale limbs, glistening with sheen of sweat, the Queen flashed her ripe, round ass. Looking over her shoulder at him, disgusted, she spat, "just shut up and _fuck me_ , before I _change my mind_."

He grunted, muttering, he couldn't be too mad at her usual callousness now her bare ass was in the air. "You know what I've always said, a good bit of rump needs a thick glaze ..."

"Maker! Just get on with it," she groaned, punching the mattress in her frustration.

Caught in the bundle of his pants, shuffling towards the bed, Oghren fisted his own cock to ready himself. Tripping, he found himself prodding her ass with the tip.

"Don't you _dare_ ," he heard her toneless anger from beneath the layers of dress.

"Not feelin' the _whole hog_ this time around, eh?" he laughed aloud. "Whatever you say, _your highness_!"

Nudging her knees further apart with his foot, Oghren acted on the Queen's command. "Brace yourself," a gutteral warning as he gripped the soft flesh of her amazing ass, forcing himself unceremoniously into her _royal_ pussy. 

With her white knuckles clenched tightly around the bedsheets, hissing through the initial pain of it, she was soon panting and bucking against him. He caught a glimpse of her face, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, crown knocked off-center as he rutted her hard against the bed-frame.

"So, it's Oghren that's gotta - give you - the seein' to - that the kid _don't_?"

"The _King_ ," she corrected him again, a low moan.

" _Whatever_ ," he chuckled, as Bryar mewled against the mattress. He tried his luck with a rough slap across her hind, enough to leave some redness. "Nevermind the _King_ , not so much the ice queen now, are ya?" He pried her apart with a thumb, prodding her pussy, as hot as a forge. 

She groaned, driving him to fuck her harder, sliding his hand underneath her, she ground down against his fingers, lightly pinching her clit when she didn't respond with an insult. 

"Don't start thinking yourself anything _special - ah_ ," she huffed, her silly, dainty shoes tapping against the floorboards, she muffled her cry with a pillow. 

Grabbing her hips, he dragged her backward onto him, all the way to the hilt. Just how she liked it. Rocking against him, rising suddenly, her braids whipped at his face. Her cleavage was tightly packed into her dress, offering only the slightest bounce with each thrust. The more aggressive, the more they jolted. He found himself beating away the layers of dress that gathered at the base of his cock, shielding the view. 

"Take that sodding thing off!"

She hadn't let him see her completely naked since that drunken night in his tent. 

"I _can't_ -" 

"Don't go acting all high and mighty _now_ -"

"No, you fool. I _can't_." She tucked her hair to the side, glancing at him through the lightest blonde lashes. "I'm laced into it."

"Here," he shoved her onto her splayed hands. "I'll take it off -" 

"You clumsy _idiot_ -"

Oghren knew her anger wasn't quite there. She liked a good pushing around sometimes. He fumbled with the ribbon of her corset, easing off on the fucking despite all of her cursing and complaint. 

"Just leave it!" 

Ignoring her demands, he yanked the lacing apart, seams tearing, eyelets pinging off in all directions, he ripped the bodice wide open.

"That was a gift from Alistair!" She snapped, but not out of any sentimentality. Oghren recognised _that_ much.

"Heh, tell me you wore it on your wedding night." 

"Don't be absurd."

The Queen had wiggled out of her dress with his help. Rivers of dark veins stark under her pale, smooth skin. Knotted scars across her ribs, and some along her back - where the archdemon's jaws had got her. Is this why she covered up? Oghren scoffed. Bryar was as lithe and hot as ever, she hadn't given up her shield-maiden practices, even now she sat comfortably on the Ferelden throne. Her tits weren't the biggest Oghren had his hands around either, but they were certainly the prettiest. He squeezed - harder than most - just to get her to make a damn sound.

"Turn around, let me get a good look -" 

" _You_ don't get to order _me_ -" she was blushing. 

"Just turn around, woman!"

Slowly, with reluctance, Bryar did as he asked. Hoisting herself onto the bed, perching at the very edge of the frame, she laid back against the messy bedding, hair billowing out around her like rays of sunlight. Her body was long - and beautiful - half tilted, hips jutting, a neat thatch of hay-coloured fuzz at her groin.

"See, was that so hard?"

"Are we fucking or not?" the Queen barked back, but for all of her bite, her legs fell apart for him. Her pussy was flushed pink from his pounding away at her.

Standing at the very end of her grand bed, he plunged into her, already slick from their last bout. He groped at her tits with one hand, the other held her firmly in place as she squirmed beneath him, breathing hard, moaning, muttering incoherently. The only time the Queen wasn't spouting her poison, was when she was being fucked into the void. But she looked sodding good doing it - and felt even better. 

Her gloved fingers wound up into his beard, jerking his head like she was reigning in a stubborn horse. The Queen's eyes were shut tight. Not wanting _his_ face to be the one she saw looming over her. Still, it was _his_ twitching cock that had her coming hard, and shuddering. Despite the pain of her rough handling, as she grabbed for him violently, gloves barely protected him from her raking nails. She bucked against him, desperate, groaning as her orgasm lingered, back arched, chest rising, he felt himself losing it - 

"I'm gonna - _oof._ " 

Her heel landed at his midriff, kicking him stumbling backwards out of her and off the bed. Winding him, Oghren choked, barely keeping his balance. 

"No you bloody will _not_." Despite the ragged edge to her breathless voice, she was still stern and cold as ever. Propped on her elbows, she glared at him from the sheets.

There was a beat of bewildered confusion. 

"Get dressed," she commanded, as she struggled to comb away the wild knots of her hair. The Queen recovered all too quickly, padding across to the window, she poured and downed another goblet of wine. 

Oghren was still trying to catch his breath, gathering his clothes, in a daze, from the floor. Blood rushed in his ears. "I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" he teased bitterly, trying to ignore his own throbbing erection. 

"Goodbye?" She turned toward him, snorting. " _Hardly_." But he heard her tone soften, ever so slightly. "Alistair will be away for a while. You are welcome to stay in the meantime." She smirked, wicked and powerful, musing over swirling goblet. "That is unless your barwench girlfriend misses you, of course." She offered him the pitcher with little regard.

He was still hard - tried desperately to ignore the affect her casual offer had on him. Felt the slightest pang of guilt as he took the pitcher, habitually, unthinking.

"Hmn." She sniffed, proudly. "Yes. I thought as much."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the "bad sex in fiction 2020" celebration for the Beyond the Veil Dragon Age discord, thought I'd share it here too since it was a lot of fun.


End file.
